


L'importance De La Confiance (The Importance Of Trust French Version)

by Alili_Lunamoon



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: A Cute End, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Era, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of kisses too, porn with a little plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alili_Lunamoon/pseuds/Alili_Lunamoon
Summary: Benjamin redoute de ne pas avoir la confiance entière de Washington, et celui-ci lui montre qu'il a bien tort.
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington
Kudos: 3





	L'importance De La Confiance (The Importance Of Trust French Version)

Benjamin soupira. Dans tous les rapports reçus, il n'y avait pas une seule lettre de Culper. Pas même une information, certifiant qu'il allait bien. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait terriblement ; c'était à lui de le protéger. Il observa sa plume. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Abe avait toujours été le plus déterminé d'entre eux, depuis leur enfance. Il ne cessera jamais de se mettre en danger. Mais qui était-il pour parler, lui qui était major dans l'armée continentale? Qui était-il pour en vouloir à Abe d'être aussi investi dans sa tâche d'espion, alors qu'il était celui à l'y avoir enrôlé? 

Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre, et la laissa se tracer sur le papier au fil de son écriture. 

Il culpabilisait, voilà tout. Il culpabilisait, parce que depuis le début, il n'avait pensé qu'à rendre Washington fier de lui, sans même penser à ses amis. Résultat, Anna, Abe et même sa femme Mary se retrouvaient mêlés à son important réseau d'espionnage. Eux qui avaient autrefois une vie tranquille et sécurisée, les voilà menacés à tout instant, à cause de son inconscience. Un regret signe d'une punition pour avoir été aussi égoïste, sans doute. 

Il posa sa plume. Il n'arrivait plus à écrire. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Washington avait un charisme indiscutable, certes, et nombre de ses hommes pourraient en témoigner, mais de là à lui faire oublier la sécurité de ses amis d'enfance? Benjamin n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement influençable. 

Il se leva, et rangea rapidement son bureau. Sa bougie s'éteignit sous son souffle. Puis, à présent dans le noir, il alla s'installer dans son lit, sans même se mettre en tenue de nuit ou se couvrir d'un drap. Il voulait seulement réfléchir.  
Il fixait inlassament le plafond de sa tente, comme si cela allait lui donner une quelconque réponse. 

Il tenait à Washington plus que de raison. Il ne l'admirait pas comme tous ces hommes qui le projetaient en un dieu en lequel ils ont besoin de croire ; Non, il lui était loyal, car il voulait lui servir. Lui servir, que ce soit par ses actes, ou par ses idées. 

Il ferma les yeux. Pas dans l'espoir de s'endormir, mais dans l'espoir d'alléger son esprit.

Il se sentait seul... mais si lui, qui était entouré d'amis, se sentait si seul, que devait ressentir Washington? Lui qui se méfiait toujours de tous. Attitude qui s'était amplifiée depuis la trahison d'Arnold. Il se retourna dans son lit. Comment montrer à Washington qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui? 

Il faisait déjà tout son possible pour maintenir la stabilité du cercle Culper, et lui ramener les meilleurs renseignements possibles. Il se battait et remplissait les missions qui lui étaient assignées. Que pouvait-il faire de plus?

Et surtout, pourquoi cette confiance lui semblait-elle si importante? Si Abe ou Anna se mettait à soudainement se méfier de lui, il n'en aurait que faire... mais Washington...

Son cœur se serra à cette seule idée. 

Il l'avait déjà déçu, il ne voulait pas le décevoir encore. 

Il devait lui parler. Il se leva, et sorti de sa tente. Lorsqu'il traversa le campement, il remarqua les quelques groupes de soldats discutant autour d'un feu. Tout semblait étonnement calme. L'on ne se serait pas cru en guerre...

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la tente de Washington, il regretta immédiatement son empressement. Qu'allait-il lui dire? S'il lui tenait tête, ça allait encore mal finir. Il prit une grande inspiration.

Et entra.

Le général était assis à son bureau, dans un coin de la tente, et était si plongé dans la lettre qu'il écrivait qu'il ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Benjamin s'éclaicit la gorge, et il se retourna. 

Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris de le voir.

\- Bonsoir, Major Tallmadge. Ne fait-il pas déjà nuit? Il doit être tard. Vous devriez dormir. - même si c'était un conseil, Benjamin eu juste l'impression d'être un enfant - Que voulez-vous?  
Avez-vous des informations à me faire connaître?

\- Non, Général, actuellement, je... je voulais m'excuser.

Washington se retourna entièrement vers lui, et haussa un sourcil. Benjamin prit cela comme une question. 

\- Je n'ai pas su me montrer exemplaire. J'agis bien trop avec emportement. Je suis censé être à la tête de notre réseau d'espionnage, être votre directeur d'intelligence militaire, et pourtant je mets nos espions en danger. La vie de chacun de nos hommes compte, et je ne suis même pas capable de la préserver.

\- Benjamin... que vous arrive-t-il? 

Il avait prononcé son prénom. Son cœur rata un battement. Il était si agréable à entendre, de cette voix grave qui le faisait frémir... Un silence s'en suivit, bien trop long à son goût. Puis celui-ci reprit, sans trop réfléchir :

\- Je ne pense qu'à vous, Général. Qu'à vous rendre fier de moi... 

Il gardait la tête baissée, l'esprit torturé. Il ne voulait plus le regarder.

Washington fronça les sourcils.

\- Benjamin...

Encore son prénom.

Il s'était levé, et approché de lui. Il était maintenant si proche que le jeune homme parvenait à voir sa carrure, bien que ses yeux étaient encore baissés.

\- Benjamin, levez la tête.

Il obéit, comme s'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Washington, sévères, mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Son visage restait néanmoins stoïque, comme très souvent.

\- Excusez-moi, Général, dit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi, le principal c'est qu'il puisse détourner le regard. 

Pas durant longtemps, car Washington posa sa main sur sa joue pour le faire le regarder. Il se sentir rougir. C'était stupide. 

\- Regardez-moi.

Il déglutit. Ces yeux, son regard, ils étaient intimidants, mais aussi terriblement attirants.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que vous m'êtes inutile? 

\- Pardon?

Il relâcha sa joue.

\- C'est ce que vous ressentez, non? De m'être inutile. Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Votre Excellence, en vérité j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi. 

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Washington de garder le silence. Benjamin reprit la parole. 

\- Je sais que depuis qu'Arnold-

\- J'ai confiance en vous, le coupa-t-il. C'est en votre travail que je l'ai moins.

\- Mon travail?

\- Vous m'avez déjà démontré le bon  
fonctionnement fonctionnementer, mais aussi son instabilité et sa fragilité. Certes, je compte sur vous ; cependant je ne veux pas miser cette guerre sur vous.

Benjamin détourna encore le regard, cette fois pas de déception, mais d'agacement. Était-ce vraiment l'impression qu'il donnait? D'être quelqu'un d'arrogant, et aux projets instables? Enfin, c'était bien la preuve de son égoïsme.

\- Général, ce n'était pas la seule chose dont je voulais vous parler. 

Si c'était ainsi que Washington le voyait, alors autant lui montrer à quel point lui aussi pouvait être effronté. 

\- Je suis conscient du travail et des responsabilités que vous confèrent le commandement de l'armée, seulement je trouve que vous vous éloignez de nos revendications premières. Vous dites vous battre pour notre pays, or vous n'êtes obnubilé que par vos ambitions personnelles et votre désir de vengeance concernant Arnold!!

Le sang de Washington ne fit qu'il tour. Évoquer ce sujet était tout sauf une bonne idée. D'un coup, il attrapa ses cheveux et les lui tira en arrière, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise. 

\- Tallmadge, de quel droit vous adressez-vous sur ce ton à votre supérieur?!

Il le blama sur son insolence et non sur le fait qu'il avait parlé de la trahison d'Arnold. Car, cela, il voulait à tout prix l'oublier, même s'il n'y parvenait pas.

Benjamin ne dit rien, et ne répondit que par un regard qu'il tenta le plus provocant possible, comme si tout cela n'était devenu qu'un jeu. Ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses, puisque le général tira davantage ses cheveux en arrière. 

Sauf que cette fois, le cri s'était transformé en un gémissement de plaisir. Washington le lâcha aussitôt, se figeant, sans voix face à cette réaction. 

\- Tallmadge...

Sans réfléchir, et comme si cela avait réveillé quelque assurance en lui, Benjamin profita de son choc pour plonger sur ses lèvres. Ce fut comme s'il assouvissait une soif intense. 

Étonnement, Washington ne le repoussa pas, et après un court moment d'hésitation, lui répondit même. Le cœur de Benjamin sursauta, et accélera de cadence en sentant la langue chaude de son supérieur franchir ses lèvres et rejoindre la sienne pour l'entrelacer. 

Lui aussi, il sentait cette attirance envers lui? Avait-il réussi à ouvrir une porte fermée? Ou bien il se moquait de lui? Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant qu'il était parvenu à l'attraper, il n'allait pas le laisser partir. 

Il s'accrochait à son uniforme, désespérément, dans l'espoir de sentir encore plus la chaleur du corps du général, qui avait entouré sa taille de son bras pour le presser contre lui. Son érection à présent apparente se pressait aussi contre son entrejambe, et ses joues en étaient rouges de honte. Car ce n'était pas que le toucher de son supérieur qui l'avait excité, mais sa façon de lui parler, et de le regarder, dès qu'il avait pénétré la tente. Leurs lèvres toujours collées menaient une danse ardente qu'aucun n'avait envie d'arrêter.

L'autre main de Washington était allée caresser la nuque du major, qu'il massa, qu'il serra même légèrement, pour rapprocher leurs lèvres plus qu'il n'en n'était possible. Puis elle remonta, et alla à nouveau tirer ses cheveux. Benjamin se retrouva libéré du baiser fougueux qu'il avait amorcé, et il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que de légers gémissements franchirent malgré lui ses lèvres rosées. 

Washington avait plongé son visage dans son cou, et s'était mis à d'abord embrasser, sucer sa peau, avant de se faire plus emporté et de la mordre jusqu'à y laisser des marques que Benjamin ne pourra probablement pas cacher sous son col le lendemain. 

Celui-ci s'était mis, sans trop s'en rendre compte, à frotter son corps contre le sien. Il fut stoppé lorsque Washington, qui l'avait pourtant tenu fermement un instant, le repoussa.

Il se regardèrent, confus, coupables. Mais aussi désireux d'en avoir plus. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une luxure inarrêtable. Aucun ne voulait s'expliquer. Ni même parler. 

Alors ils s'embrassèrent une deuxième fois. C'était plus doux, plus tendre que la première fois. Et plus court.

\- Votre Excellence... balbutia tout de même Benjamin lorsqu'ils furent séparés. 

Il le prit dans ses bras, se blottit entre les grandes épaules et le torse imposant du général. Il semblait avoir encore plus chaud que lui. 

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Pas toi.

\- Wash-

\- Appelle-moi George.

\- George... répéta-t-il comme s'il était un mot des plus précieux. Non, général, je ne peux vous appeler ainsi...

\- J'insiste. 

Benjamin ferma les yeux. Il sentit les bras du général l'entourer, le tenir plus fermement. C'était si agréable... il oubliait tout. Il pouvait tout laisser de côté. 

\- Mon Benjamin...

Il avait posé sa main sur ses cheveux, en prononçant ses mots, et les caressait. Ce genre d'affection, Benjamin n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Pas depuis Sarah, et encore, cela avait été très passager. Sauf que, cette fois, il en voulait plus, vraiment, et il voulait que cela dure bien plus longtemps.

Il releva la tête, sans pour autant s'écarter de son étreinte, pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres fermées de Washington. Cependant il ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait.

\- Gén- George?

Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, qui brillaient à la faible lumière de la seule bougie de la tente. Était-ce l'effet qu'il lui faisait? Ce désir qu'on voyait dans ces grandes pupilles éteincelantes, était-ce lui qui l'avait éveillé? Et pourquoi cela l'attirait-il autant... il avait toujours trouvé Benjamin charismatique, dès leur première rencontre. Mais à présent, il le trouvait irrésistible. Son major à lui, celui qui dirigeait le plus grand réseau d'espionnage existant, le plus parfait, oh, comme il était parfait lui aussi.

Toute sa colère envers lui s'était dissipée. D'ailleurs, toute colère envers quiconque l'était. Ces regrets, cette rancœur qu'il ressentait à propos de son frère, à propos d'Arnold, tout semblait avoir disparu lorsqu'il avait plongé son regard dans celui bleu profond de Benjamin. 

Après tout, pourquoi pas? Pourquoi se retenir encore? Benjamin semblait plus que consentant, et à cette heure, à cet endroit dans le camp, personne ne pouvait les entendre, et si un petit curieux venait à les surprendre, eh bien qu'il parle.

Il serait prêt à aller se justifier devant une cour martiale pour Benjamin, Dieu, il serait prêt à se faire pendre pour Benjamin. Pour voir son sourire, son visage entier exprimant le plaisir qu'il pourra lui donner. 

La main qui était sur sa tête descendit sur sa joue, qu'il caressa de son pouce. Aussitôt, Benjamin tourna la tête pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Avec un petit sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres, Washington l'admira le sucer avec ardeur. 

\- Good boy... S'entendit-il prononcer. 

Les joues du major s'empourprèrent immédiatement. il était un bon garçon pour Washington. Ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait, lui était utile. Washington était fier de lui. 

Il tenta de prendre également son majeur et son index entre ses lèvres, mais le général le stoppa en éloignant sa main.

\- Non, mon garçon. Décidément, tu es bien pressé. Mais il n'est pas encore temps pour ça.

À la place, il se mit subitement à lui retirer son uniforme, puis à déboutonner sa chemise. Benjamin ne dit rien, d'abord surpris, et le laissa faire. Une fois ses vêtements du haut retirés et tombés au sol, il se retrouvait torse nu devant son nouvel amant. Celui-ci le frôla du bout des doigts, comme si c'était une œuvre d'art bien trop précieuse. Benjamin frémit à ce toucher, et ferma les yeux pour mieux s'en délecter. Il le sentait descendre le long de son torse, jusqu'à son estomac, et remonta, en frôlant ses hanches qui commençaient à bouger d'elles-mêmes.

Sa main, qui avait caressé sa poitrine, était remontée sur son cou et sur son visage. Washington murmura presque, troublé et ses yeux le contemplant : 

\- Tu es beau, Benjamin...

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

\- Vous êtes beau aussi. Et charismatique... c'est pour cela que tous ces hommes vous font confiance et vous suivent. 

Washington rit légèrement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas dit ça.  
Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, doux et tendre, en contradiction avec tous ses précédents gestes brusques. 

Benjamin voulu encore s'accrocher à lui, mais le général le repoussa encore, cette fois pour le pousser vers le lit. Le major le comprit, et il se laissa faire ; il s'assit sur le lit, et s'y coucha. Puis il retira ses bottes, et son pantalon, tout cela sous les yeux intéressés de son supérieur.

\- George, appuya-t-il, ce n'est pas juste que je sois le seul dévêtu, et que vous ayez droit à être encore habillé, lui fit-il remarquer avec un retour de sa confiance en soi habituelle.

Comment Washington le préférait-il? Quand il se soumettait totalement à lui, ou lorsqu'il se rebellait? Le deuxième lui convenait mieux. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il était, un rebelle. C'est ainsi que les tuniques rouges nommaient l'armée continentale.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se redressa et attrapa son uniforme avec poigne, pour le lui retirer comme il pu. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, et repoussa le plus jeune contre le matelas.

\- On est pressé à ce que je vois, Tallmadge... il marqua une pause. Si tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, il va falloir m'en donner envie. 

Benjamin haussa un sourcil, l'air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qui donnait envie à Washington, en fait?

\- Comment? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comment donnerais-tu envie à une femme?  
Benjamin baissa la tête. La seule fois que cela était arrivé, il ne s'était pas attardé là-dessus. 

\- Tu n'as jamais...? Commença Washington devant son silence.

\- Si, le coupa-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. Seulement j'étais blessé, et désespéré, et nous n'avions rien eu besoin de faire car nous avions déjà envie l'un de l'autre. À moins que vous n'ayez pas envie de moi?

Washington mit ses mains derrière son dos, et le regarda avec sérieux, bien que ses joues roses et son regard distrait trahissait une certaine envie. 

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai envie de toi, Benjamin. 

Seulement, je souhaite que tu me montres à quel point toi, tu as envie de moi.

\- Mes mots doux et mes baisers ne vous suffisent-ils pas?

\- Ils suffisent à montrer que je te plais, et que tu veux me plaire en retour. Comme des amants normaux... Or, je souhaite bien plus que ça. Il lui empoigna les cheveux, ce qui le fit serrer les dents, et le fixa avec une lueur de possessivité dans les yeux. Je souhaite que tu me montres à point tu as besoin de moi. À quel point tu ne serais rien sans moi, qu'un vulgaire soldat... si tu es major, si tu es à la tête des renseignements, c'est grâce à moi. Sois-m'en reconnaissant. 

Benjamin manqua de rajouter que s'il avait été nommé major, ce n'était aucunement grâce à lui, mais à son précédent titre de capitaine qu'il avait obtenu suite à ses études, et qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'un simple soldat, mais il se retint. 

\- Oui... général... bafouilla-t-il simplement, l'élan d'autorité de son supérieur le faisant choisir son titre à la place de la familiarité de son prénom. 

\- Bien...

Il le lâcha, et en profita pour mieux contempler son corps. Oui, c'était un fait, Benjamin était indéniablement beau. Et ce corps, qui n'attendait que son toucher, n'était qu'à lui. 

Il le poussa un peu, et le fit se coucher entièrement. Puis il s'installa au-dessus de lui, sans le quitter des yeux. 

\- George... l'entendit-il murmurer. 

\- Donne-moi envie de toi, Benjamin... montre-moi l'état dans lequel tu pourrais te mettre pour moi.

Sans attendre, sans même y réfléchir, le jeune homme descendit sa main jusqu'à atteindre sa propre intimité. Directement, il la caressa, et sa main qui l'empoigna avec envie eu des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, en union avec ses gémissements entrecoupés de honte et de plaisir. 

\- T'es-tu déjà offert ce genre plaisir en pensant à moi, Benjamin? Demanda Washington en l'oberservant délicieusement, un sourire en coin.

\- O... Oui, votre Excellence... plusieurs fois...

\- Dis-m'en plus...

\- Très souvent... c'est vous que j'imagine, vous me touchez, vous me prenez comme il est interdit de le faire... et... ahaa... vous en êtes heureux, et fier de moi... 

Il continua, plus vite, comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez. Il bouillait de l'intérieur, tellement honteux de ses paroles mais satisfait d'enfin pouvoir les libérer. Il n'en avait jamais assez, car il voulait que ce soit Washington qui le touche à cet endroit interdit. Cet homme, qui le fixait à la fois avec gourmandise, mais aussi comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. 

Il avait un charme que n'avait personne d'autre. Un pouvoir qui faisait que l'on ne pouvait détacher son attention de lui.

\- Ha-aa... Est-ce que... hn... est-ce que ce que vous voyez vous plaît, votre Excellence...? Balbutia Benjamin.

\- Beaucoup, dit-il simplement.

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que le jeune homme se libère, et que le résultat se déverse sur sa main et sur les draps. Aussitôt il se redressa pour entraîner son supérieur dans un baiser long de langoureux. 

En même temps, il le sentait explorer son corps, de ses grandes mains brûlantes. Peu importe s'il était sale, il voulait l'être encore plus. 

Il le renversa sur le lit, et il se retrouva près de lui, collé à lui en un instant, la danse incessante de leur baiser se faisant plus fougueuse. Ils la continuèrent jusqu'à être à court de souffle, et seulement là, il se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leurs fronts posés l'un sur l'autre, leur regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, le temps qui avait semblé s'accéler un instant sembla se ralentir. Aucun ne parla, tout simplement car il n'y en avait pas besoin. 

Dans un élan de tendresse, Benjamin alla prendre sa main dans la sienne. Il la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, et l'enlaça entre ses doigts.  
Washington lui sourit doucement. Il avait honte de tout ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, mais son cœur refusait de le regretter. 

Pas quand ce garçon le regardait avec autant d'envie et de reconnaissance... 

\- George... suis-je parvenu à vous démontrer à quel point j'avais envie de vous? Le questionna Benjamin avec une timidité qui ne correspondait pourtant pas du tout à son caractère. 

\- Hm... oui.

\- Alors vous allez me toucher?

\- Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu es venu ici. Et je veux la vérité.

Il hésita un peu, et dit finalement, en caressant sa main de son pouce :

\- J'avais besoin de vous... je crois. Ce que j'ai dit quand... tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment le cas. Je me faisais du souci, juste car je pensais que vous ne me faisiez plus confiance. Vous sembliez ne plus faire confiance à personne après la trahison d'Arnold... alors je redoutais de perdre celle que vous avez en moi. C'est stupide, oui, je le sais... c'est égoïste. Mon affection pour vous me rend égoïste... je mets mes amis en danger, je suis prêt à prendre part à une embuscade, une bataille ou n'importe quoi de dangereux, tout cela pour vous rendre fier de moi, non, tout cela pour vous donner l'opportunité de créer un nouveau pays régit par la liberté. Je donne ma vie à ce pays, comme je vous la donne. 

Le cœur de Washington avait raté un battement. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, et pourtant mille réponses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres.

Alors, il préféra les coller encore une fois à celles de Benjamin. Elles étaient chaudes, douces, et il pourrait les embrasser encore et encore sans jamais s'en lasser. 

Lorsqu'il se recula, les joues du jeune homme étaient exagérément rouges. 

\- Je suppose que... vous avez confiance en moi? Déduit-il.

Washington lui sourit en guise d'affirmation. Ce sourire était si rare, surtout en ce moment.

\- Et toi, Benjamin, as-tu confiance en moi? 

Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. 

\- Bien sûr! 

\- Je ne parlais pas que de la guerre et de la politique, devina-t-il en se redressant un peu.  
Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, et Benjamin comprit de suite de quoi il voulait parler. 

\- Je- oui! Oui, bien sûr!

\- Bien, dit-il en passant sa main sur son torse, et sur ses bras. 

Ils étaient un peu musclés, fermes surtout, et il pu voir à travers la faible lumière de la bougie leur teint bronzé. Surtout, sa peau était douce, et si chaude, si agréable au toucher. 

Il revint caresser sa poitrine, appuya un peu dessus, et s'amusa du soudain cri presque aigüe que lâcha le jeune homme lorsqu'il pinça l'un de ses tétons.

Il s'amusa à le tourner entre ses doigts, son sourire s'agrandissant à la vue de son visage déformé par ses sensations, et aux faibles gémissements étouffés qui en résultaient. Puis il fit de même avec l'autre, en le tirant, et observa Benjamin se cambrer un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il réintérait ce geste. Sans pour autant le cesser, il plongea son visage dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers, simples et doux. 

Tandis qu'il s'y affairait, il sentit les bras du jeune homme l'enlacer, d'abord timidement - comme s'il redoutait une réprimande - puis fermement. Comme réponse, il mordit son cou tendre, et Benjamin griffa son dos dans un sursaut. 

\- Tu as osé blesser ton supérieur? Alors que j'ai été clément avec toi, et t'ai donné le plaisir que tu désirais?!

\- P-Pardon! Souffla-t-il alerté, désireux que tout cela ne s'arrête pas.

\- Mais comme tu as été un bon garçon, et que tu m'as ramené de bonnes informations, je vais être gentil. 

Avec douceur, il caressa sa joue de son doigt, et le passa sur ses lèvres. Sans même lui demander, Benjamin le prit dans sa bouche tout en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus. 

\- Un si bon garçon... si obéissant, sourit Washington en lui mettant un second doigt en bouche que le jeune homme suça avec ferveur. 

Il le trouvait si adorable, ainsi. Il lui embrassa le front, la joue, et en profita pour mordiller son oreille. Cette sensation pourtant simple fit réagir Benjamin qui, intentionnellement ou non, lui-même ne savait pas, mordit ses doigts en retour. Heureusement, très légèrement, car le général n'eut pas l'air de le sentir. Il les retira peu après, pour les remplacer par sa langue qui surprit Benjamin. Il se laissa aller, se laissant dévorer en fermant les yeux, comme s'il se donnait tout à lui. 

Ilavait déjà si chaud, et pourtant son corps se réchauffait toujours encore plus. Chaque toucher de Washington brûlait contre sa peau. Tout en lui répondant comme il pouvait, il l'entoura de ses jambes et d'un bras, de sorte à coller davantage son corps au sien, et laissa sa main livre s'aggriper à ses cheveux. S'il avait imaginé se retrouver dans cette position un jour, et recevoir de tels traitements... mais il réfléchissant trop le reste du temps ; en ce moment il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il voulait ressentir.

Emporté dans un baiser fiévreux, il sentit à peine la main de Washington parcourir tout son corps. Il frémit lorsqu'elle toucha son entrejambe, mais à son plus grand désespoir, elle ne fit que le frôler. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas être déçu, car le geste suivant du général le fit sursauter tel qu'il se détacha de lui pour laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise.

\- G-George! Hoqueta-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Hm... oui?

Son doigt. Il avait mis son doigt... rien que d'y penser, ses joues s'enflammèrent encore plus, si c'était possible.

D'abord, la sensation était très étrange. Il n'avait pas mal, mais ça avait été désagréable. Puis il s'était habitué, au bout de quelques secondes. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et huma tout en sentant son doigt bouger à l'intérieur de lui. Oui... c'était agréable... il se demande si Washington trouvait aussi cela agréable. Ce n'était qu'un doigt... mais aimait-il le voir ainsi? Aimait-il lui offrir cette simple sensation, que personne ne lui avait jamais offert avant? 

Il déglutit, et se concentra sur son visage. Ses yeux, bien qu'embués de désir, avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Il le sentit poser son autre main sur sa joue, et lui embrasser l'autre.

\- Tu es un si bon garçon, Benjamin... regarde-toi, à être si adorable, rien que pour moi. À apprécier tout ce que je te fais...

À ces mots il rajouta un deuxième doigt, et Benjamin serra les dents, malgré tout excité par ces paroles. Oui, il le rendait enfin fier... 

Washington lui envoya un autre regard, cette fois plus concerné, plus sérieux sans cesser d'être souriant. Benjamin le comprit comme une autorisation à continuer. Il hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop si c'était pour dire que tout allait bien ou qu'il pouvait continuer, voire les deux. En tout cas cela lui procurait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Maintenant que son supérieur explorait un nouveau côté de lui, allant plus profond en lui, Benjamin laissait échapper des gémissements entrecoupés, qui se transformaient en véritables sons de plaisir. C'est quand il murmura plusieurs fois son prénom que le cœur de Washington chavira. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux de ces doigts, et ne pu s'en empêcher, alla agripper son intimité qu'il n'hésita pas à titiller. Il voulait en entendre plus, bien plus, Dieu, il voulait entendre Benjamin gémir son nom bien plus fort, et le supplier de continuer. 

Comment ce garçon pouvait-il être si adorable, si beau et si excitant à la fois? 

\- Apprécies-tu? Lui demanda-t-il sans cesser ses mouvements, qu'il accéléra même.

\- Oui... Oui! J'aime ça, j'aime ça! Répéta-t-il en se mordant le poing pour ne pas se faire entendre.  
Il était partagé entre la honte et la satisfaction de se montrer dans cet état. 

Lorsqu'il sentit Washington retirer ses doigts, il se sentit vide, et montra sa frustration avec un geignement. 

Il se redressa un peu, et le vit se lever, et paniqua une demi-seconde, croyant que le général allait le laisser dans cet état - et il en serait capable. Il lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement en le voyant ouvrir un tiroir, en sortir une petite bouteille, et revenir vers lui.

\- Le veux-tu vraiment? Le questionna-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit.

Benjamin n'eut pas besoin de plus que son regard inquiet et la vue de la petite bouteille d'huile pour comprendre.

\- Oui... Oui, par pitié...

Il ne regarda même pas Washington se préparer. Il ferma les yeux, et le sentit déposer un rapide baiser sur son front.

\- Dis-moi si tu as mal, ou si tu veux tout arrêter.  
Benjamin acquiesça vivement en prenant une grande inspiration. Jamais il ne voudrait tout arrêter. Même s'il aura mal, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il enlaça leurs mains, comme pour se rassurer.

Lorsqu'il rentra en lui, pourtant doucement, il serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Il se sentit brisé en deux, mais sentit aussi la douleur s'atténuer au bout de plusieurs inspirations. Il ne voulait pas laisser entendre de cri importuné, et pourtant une larme coula. Washington la lui essuya du doigt, et vint embrasser plusieurs fois son visage, puis ses lèvres qu'il embrassa plus longtemps. 

Il attendit une minute, deux, peut-être même trois, qui semblèrent beaucoup trop longues. Et il commença à bouger, ce qui arracha un gémissement des plus indécents à Benjamin. Washington afficha un sourire en coin, en accélérant un peu, sans être brusque. Il était si magnifique, avec ses joues pourpres, et ses yeux brillants. Il essuya encore de son pouce les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ceux-ci.

En un instant, Benjamin s'était mis à remuer ses hanches en harmonie avec le corps du général. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Il avait l'impression d'atteindre un point de jouissance qui s'amplifait à chaque coup de rein. Plus il en recevait, plus il se laissait aller, et plus il serrait la main enlacée dans la sienne. Il laissait sa tête partir en arrière, dans des gémissements étouffés.

\- Tu es beau, Benjamin, si beau, regarde-toi...! 

Washington aussi gémissait, le jeune homme l'entendait, cependant ses doux sons étaient retenus le plus possible. Tous deux serrèrent chacun la main de l'autre, tandis que les va-et-vients s'accéléraient. 

Dès que Benjamin commença à gémir trop fort, Washington mit sa main sur sa bouche, et ce geste censé le faire taire l'excita encore plus. 

Les coups se firent plus violents, plus hâtifs, et quand Washington vint enfin en lui, Benjamin cria si fort qu'il dû lui mettre ses doigts dans la bouche, qu'il mordit, pour le faire taire. 

C'était chaud, et c'était si bon, que Benjamin avait presque cru flotter dans un autre monde. Washington resta encore un peu en lui, et lorsqu'il se retira, il s'allongea sur lui, autant essoufflé. Benjamin l'lenlaça, et le serra le plus fort possible contre lui, malgré le peu de force qui lui restait. Il transpirait, son bas-ventre était couvert de semence, il était dans une bien piètre posture, mais il s'en fichait bien. Washington avait été, et était encore, plus près de lui que jamais, et son esprit était encore embué par le summun d'extase qu'il avait atteint. Il embrassa le front du général, et ses joues, et ce fut à son tour de couvrir de baisers son visage. Il cessa, pour fermer les yeux un instant, et reprendre correctement son souffle, sa main alla hasardeusement dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

\- Tout... va bien, Benjamin...?

\- Mieux... mieux que jamais... George... haleta-t-il. Merci... merci... répéta-t-il en s'accrochant à lui.

\- C'est toi que je dois remercier. Tu as été un si bon garçon... une magnifique œuvre d'art.

Benjamin se mit à rire.

\- Quand vous m'embrassiez, et me preniez? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Je devais être pathétique.

\- Peut-être, mais magnifiquement pathétique.

Il pressèrent brièvement leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, car cela valait mieux que mille mots.

Leurs corps s'entrelacèrent, et ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains encore mêlées. Les deux hommes se sentaient si bien, et ils espéraient juste pouvoir sentir encore ce sentiment paisible. Après avoir discuté de choses futiles et simples, ils s'endormirent, et à partir de cette nuit-là, ils eurent toujours confiance l'un en l'autre, peut-être autant qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement.


End file.
